Scar's Final Fantasy
by TK Tiger
Summary: The Lion King meets Final Fantasy VIII. This is the result of too much spare time and not enough sleep.... Enjoy!


The sky turned grey as Simba, Nala and the pairing of Pumbaa with Timon  
on his back faced Scar for the final battle. Far in the distance music by  
Nobuo Uematsu could be heard playing but the five characters ignored it.  
Nala found she was the first to attack. Thinking for a moment she looked to  
the sky and cast the first spell of the fight.  
"Protect!" She shouted as she turned to Timon and Pumbaa, casting a  
magic shield in front of them.  
"Oh thanks," grumbled Simba. "Protect them instead of me why don't  
you!"  
"They are the ones who can use Phoenix Downs, in case you had  
forgotten." Nala replied. "If you hadn't had used all that Cure magic on  
yourself back in the jungle we might be better equipped now!"  
Simba said nothing in reply, he just turned and cast Aura on himself. His  
golden fur shone an even brighter shade of gold as he awaited his next  
chance. Timon and Pumbaa suddenly found they could attack. Having no magic  
of their own, Pumbaa ran towards Scar, headbutting him for 150HP of damage.  
"Not bad," Timon complimented, "used a bit of tusk this time did we?"  
"The tusk upgrades are helping, I must admit." His partner replied.  
As the pair returned to their place in the line an evil cackle emitted from  
Scar.  
"You'll have to do better than that to defeat me!" He said as he turned  
and lunged at Simba, biting him around the scruff of his neck for 1000HP.  
Simba retaliated quickly, he had Counter enabled and bitch-slapped Scar  
across the face, claws out. Scar reeled back in pain, but only lost 100HP.  
Simba's bitch-slap was weak, much to Nala's amusement.  
"Stop laughing and heal me will you?" Simba hissed. "I've only got  
3050HP left."  
"No one's fault but your own," Nala retorted. "I've got a few  
Full-Cure's left. Don't say I never give you anything." With that, she  
cast the spell upon Simba, giving him his full 9999HP once again.  
"Thank you." The lion said as he prepared his attack. The Aura spell  
hadn't worn off and so Simba launched himself into a Limit Break. "CLAWS  
CONTROL!" He shouted as he leapt at Scar, landing over twenty hits on the  
older lion, knocking 900HP off per hit. This was followed by a "Raging  
Thrust" finishing move as Simba turned his back to Scar and kicked with his  
hind legs. Scar was sent flying, loosing a final 1200HP as he landed. The  
injured Lion just laughed though, he was more than prepared for this and his  
evil scheme was cunning.  
"Triple," he called, casting the spell upon himself just before Timon  
and Pumbaa got a chance to attack.  
"Oo, the swine!" Nala thought, "He has triple."  
"Jeez!" Timon wailed. "Just what does this lion have?" Taking his  
chance, the meerkat stopped Pumbaa from charging. Instead Timon drew from  
Scar's magic stock. Berserk, Triple and Full-Cure were all Timon could grab  
so he took quick action. "Draw Triple!" He shouted, attempting to cast the  
spell on Nala. Sadly for the good guys, the meerkat's draw failed.  
"Nevermind guys," Nala said as she cast one of her own triples upon  
herself. "You two were never made for magic."  
Simba found himself able to play again and so chose to summon his Guardian  
Force - Rafikcotel, a powerful baboon who could summon the dark forces upon  
a being. His turn was skipped as the team waited for Rafikcotel to appear.  
Scar found his opening and took his chance....  
"Berserk!" He called, casting the spell three times. Once on each of  
his opponents. The team of good guys hit panic mode as they realised that  
now they could only attack... For the rest of the battle. Scar laughed  
evilly, his plan had worked for once. He now had the upper hand.  
"What can we do?" Timon asked as Pumbaa ran at Scar, hitting the lion  
for a poor 80HP of damage.  
"Nothing." Groaned Nala as she ran at Scar, slashing his over the  
muzzle for 100HP.  
"We REALLY should have seen this coming." Simba said dejectedly as he  
ran at Scar and removed a good 200HP from the laughing Lion.  
Scar cast Regen three times upon himself, the last two spells having no  
effect but his HP started ticking up 500HP every five seconds. Scar could  
relax now. The party attacking him could do no severe damage for as long as  
his Regen lasted and with the small stock of Demi held in reserves as the  
final spell, Scar knew victory was his. Making full use of his Triple, the  
black maned lion reduced the HP of Timon's Duo first, swiftly dealing with  
them and finishing with a quick bite to the head. Nala was next to fall in  
exactly the same way.  
"Damn you Scar!" Simba shouted as he tore a 200HP chunk off his uncle,  
only to see the Regen spell add 500HP a second later.  
"I shall enjoy killing you the most!" Scar replied, casting a Full-Cure  
three times onto his nephew. "I fancy making this last too, I want to enjoy  
every moment."  
Casting another Triple on himself as the spell's power wore off, Scar then  
went to work as the two lions traded blows, with Scar throwing Full-Cure at  
Simba every time Simba's HP was reduced. Finally, Scar ran out of Demi and  
Full-Cure so he equipped himself with one of Simba's Aura spells (just to  
really rub it in) and went to work on Simba with a Limit Break of his own.  
"Combine Henchmen!" Scar called as Shenzi, Ed and Banzi appeared on the  
scene. "Finish him.!"  
The three hyenas went to work on Simba, biting and scratching him for  
various amounts of HP, leaving Simba weak, but still living.  
"I'm not dead yet Scar." Simba cried. "I can still defeat you."  
"Oh how touching," Scar mocked. "I think not though." As Simba knocked  
150HP from Scar the evil lion took his turn and walked over to Simba.  
"I can not believe you fell for such low-level magic." He whispered.  
"Long live the king...."  
Scar laughed at his triumph. He had won, the battle was over. Sadly his  
pleasure was short lived as the game was turned off and restarted from the  
last save point...  
The sky turned grey as Simba, Nala and the pairing of Pumbaa with Timon  
on his back faced Scar for the final battle. Far in the distance music by  
Nobuo Uematsu could be heard playing but the five characters ignored it.  
Nala found she was the first to attack. Thinking for a moment she looked to  
the sky and cast the first spell of the fight............... 


End file.
